Cable
:“''I was born into war, bred into it. People think they understand pain, but they have no concept of it. What's the most pain you've ever felt? Maybe the kind that leaves you more... machine than man.” :―Cable : :'Cable''' is an enigmatic time traveling cybernetic mutant soldier from the future. : : History Background Little is known about Cable's backstory only fragments such as that he was born into an apocalyptic future ravaged by war. At unknown points he married and had a daughter named Hope, and became bionically enhanced. Later in life he worked as some kind of soldier or bounty hunter tracking down violent mutants and criminals. One of the criminals he had frequently clashed with, named Firefist, eventually tracked down Cable's family and killed them. Powers and Abilities Powers Cable is an Alpha-mutant, later identified as an Omega-Level Mutant by the Red Skull. A vastly powerful telepath (he once claimed, before his powers burned out, that he was the world's most powerful telepath) and an Omega Level Telekinetic. As an infant Cable was infected with the Techno-Organic Virus and, for the majority of his life, had to consciously keep the virus in check so that it did not consume more of his organic flesh. A future Rachel Summers spoke of him in a vision that at his peak he would be a psionic of The Highest Order. In the rare instances when he was not preoccupied with staving off his T.O. infection Nathan had shown powerful abilities. Telepathy: Ability read minds and project the thoughts of others. Telepathic Illusion: Ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. : :Telepathic Cloak: Can mask his presence from being detected by others. Can extend these defenses to others around him as well. Cable's abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths, depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. : :Mind Link: Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. : :Telepathic Camouflage: Ability to mask himself and other people's presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around his quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). : :Mind Control: Ability to control the minds and even voluntary and involuntary bodily functions of sentient beings (such as other humans). : :Mind Trap: Ability to take another person's mind from their body and effectively trapping that mind within his own. : :Mind Possession: Ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as your own. Cybernetic Restoration: Through a combination of his telekinetic abilities, and his ability to rearrange the atomic structures of matter (including his own techno-organic matter), Cable is able to rapidly repair any damaged components within his body. However, if there is widespread damage, this may not be possible, as he may be unable to muster the energy to affect these repairs. When he was attacked by Magneto, and virtually every component in the left side of his body was damaged or destroyed, Cable was left unable to repair enough systems to save his own life, and required outside assistance. It is through these abilities that the physical appearance of his cybernetic components has changed, over the passage of time, as well. At times, they have been articulated, smooth artificial limbs, while at others they have been observed to grow razor-sharp blades on command, as well as retract them. Cable is also able to rapidly redesign and improve his cybernetic and bionic components, thus. On-the-spot improvisations has allowed him to create a variety of microcomputers in his totally mechanized left arm that do such things as allow him to physically interface with exterior computers, up-link/download to computers he has hidden across the world and in space (such as those he had on Graymalkin), and even permit cellular communications and high-speed, broadband, wireless Internet access. Cybernetic Arm: His left arm is completely mechanical, and while Cable is ambidextrous, is his stronger arm, probably capable of allowing him to curl and dead-lift several tons, without assistance from his right arm. His right arm is also cybernetic, but far less so. Cybernetic Eye: This eye permits Cable to see deep into the EM (Electro-Magnetic) spectrum, and far deeper than any known 20th – 21st century technologies are capable of. It is also possible that through this eye, Cable is able to see the deployment of psionic energies, as well as the less exotic spectra of electromagnetic energies. Superhuman Dexterity Superhuman Agility Superhuman Speed: In spite of his great size and impressive build, Cable is literally fast enough to evade high-powered bullets in-flight (after they have been fired), and even has the ability to visually track rounds after they have been fired (though they are not easy to see, except through his cybernetic eye). This great speed is also visible in superhuman levels of dexterity and agility, including manual and pedal dexterity. Time Travel: Been hinted to have the psionic power to displace himself and others at almost any specific point in the time-stream and then reemerging in the physical world from as much as a few minutes to years by generating chronal energies. Could apparently travel in astral form as well. Cable used the ability once with assistance and may no longer be capable of doing so. Techno-Organic Physiology: Much of Cable’s body has been infiltrated and altered by the techno-organic virus, which has taken the form of cybernetics and bionics, meaning he is a cyborg. The primary infection resides in Cable’s left side. As a consequence of his telekinetic guidance and his ability to control his own physical substance, Cable’s entire body has been heavily fortified, down to the cellular level, rendering superhuman strength to an unknown degree, as well as a superhuman level of resistance to physical harm. While he was injured in combat with the Hulk, the injuries were not nearly as severe as they should have been, especially in light of the fact that he was suffering from the effects of his techno-organic virus getting out of control. His entire skeletal structure has been replaced by porous, marrow-filled organic metalloid bone replacements that do not interfere with the creation of erythrocytes (red blood cells). His entire CNS (Central Nervous System) has been augmented by chemical changes down to the atomic level and by bio-computer enhancement, rendering his reaction time far above what is possible for a human being. While initially purged of his T.O infection which crippled his mutant abilities, he has recently been remade into a fully Techno-Organic being once again. Superhuman Endurance: Cable possesses superhuman physical endurance, just as he does superhuman levels of mental endurance. He is capable of exerting himself at peak levels (fighting full-out, sprinting, etc.) for several hours, before fatigue begins to visibly impair his performance. He is also capable of going extended periods of time without sleep, being fully capable of fully resting with not much over an hour of sleep. However, whenever both possible and feasible, Cable still chooses to sleep for hours at a time (approximately 6 – 8), in order to dream. This high endurance has had other effects on his body, making even his soft tissues extremely durable, and more than up to the task of rendering him virtually immune to conventional firearms and conventional firearm munitions. Telekinesis: Cable possesses high-level telekinesis enabling him to manipulate matter with the energy of his thoughts. Capable of very fine control over objects, including himself. On larger levels, Cable can levitate great weights, but his upper limit has remained undisclosed. At his peak, Nathan could displace hundreds of tons of matter as he did when lifting and repositioning the sunken space station Greymalkin. Intuitive Aptitude: Can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.) and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Cable could detect if a seal was hermetic, or not, by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. Can even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. Matter Alteration: Ability to alter molecular and subatomic structures, both in his own techno-organic components (though this may be a function of telekinesis, as opposed to a discreet superhuman power), and the very chemical valences in objects i.e. changing food into poison, moving oxygen molecules to cause asphyxiation, transforming a man into a hideous man-bat or even changing the dermal layer of another's hands into glowing algae. :*''Inorganic Disintegration:'' Several times Cable has show cased the ability to disintegrate objects by dissolving their atomic and molecular bonds. Psionic Spikes: Ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with.Size Alteration: Has used his telekinesis to alter his physical stature to that of a towering giant, similarly to Apocalypse. Telekinetic Healing: At the peak of his power as Soldier X, Nathan has showcased vast biological capabilities. Such as regenerating himself and/or healing others of malignancies or bodily damage at an accelerated rate. Like after getting shot in the head twice as well as healing his body after getting cut through by semi-automatic gunfire. Force Fields: Ability to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown, but it is believed that he could probably protect himself from harm at the ground zero detonation of a 1 kiloton nuclear warhead (4.18 terajoules of energy from the heat, concussion and radiation effects). Cable has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body’s form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Concussive Blasts: Can project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. Tactile Telekinesis: Cable can use his telekinesis to enhance his already impressive physical practices to superhuman levels, enough to force a reversion of the hulk to one of his many personas with one blow. Telekinetic Flight: By levitating himself, he can "fly" for very long distances and at varying speeds. Telekinetic Teleportation: While uninhibited by the T.O. infection Cable shows the ability to warp himself from place to place even without his "bodysliding" technology. :*''Remote Teleportation:'' So proficient in its use Nathan can warp people away remotely from anywhere across the world. :*''Mind Alteration:'' Ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. :*''Mental Amnesia:'' Ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. :*''Precognition:'' The ability to foresee events before they have even come to pass. :*''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. Cable has proven very difficulty to psychically assail, as he is very well skilled in shielding his own mind from mental-attacks (such as attempts to read, control or harm his own mind), and has been sufficient to protect himself from other psychics. His power was strong enough to break Onslaught's control over Hulk. :*''Psionic Blasts:'' Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. :*''Astral Projection:'' Ability to astral travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the Astral Plane, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. Cable has a mastery of astral projection, and is able to remain on his own plane of existence or to traverse into any of the so-called "Astral Planes". :*''Mental Detection:'' Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a large, but as yet undefined radius of himself, by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. At his peak, Nathan is strong enough to sense a stray thought a continent away. Category:Mutant Category:Male Category:X-Force member Category:Cyborg